An eight-transistor SRAM includes a write-port portion and a read-port portion and has unbalanced gate electrode layers with respect to a center of a write-portion, as one of the gate electrodes extends from the write-port portion to the read-port portion and another of the gate electrodes does not extend to a portion corresponding to the read-port portion. Thus, SRAM performance can be deteriorated.